


command me to be well

by loopunderground



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Other, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/pseuds/loopunderground
Summary: To think there’d been a point where he’d been so afraid to talk to them, and now here they were, in his lap and kissing him like they only had each other left in the world… It was strange to think they’d managed to get so far. Oh my god, he thought to himself, you have the most attractive person in the Outlands in your lap, stop being sappy and just be in the moment for once in your life.OR: Elliott and Hound have been dating for a while and finally decide to sleep together.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	command me to be well

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, back at it again with another miragehound, you know the drill
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my miragehound server who has had to put up with me bitching about this fic for weeks, y'all are sweethearts for dealing with me 
> 
> also yes the fic title is a hozier lyric, i'm gay what do u want from me
> 
> bloodhound is described as entirely ambiguous throughout this, there's mentions of them both giving and receiving but its up to you whether they're referring to dicking elliott down or giving him the strap
> 
> there's also a darksparks reference but its literally just one line so i didn't tag them
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

“Alright that was your last drink on the house, you want more then you gotta start paying up Blasey.”

Paradise Lounge was fairly quiet that afternoon, only a few of the regulars about, which Renee supposed included herself at this point. It was less that she liked to go and drink there, and more that it was usually loud enough that when she was having trouble working out which voice was her own, she could go there and drown it all out. Harassing Elliott into giving her free drinks was also a fairly enjoyable way to pass the time.

“But I won, doesn’t that count for something?”

“Nope, you already had your victory drink, a drink for coming to see me whilst I’m working  _ and  _ a drink because we’re friends, all for free. I wanna start seeing some compensation. In fact, you owe me for that last match when you kidnapped me with your portal, that was not very nice of you.”

She smirked. “It was funny. You were so confused.”

“Of course I was confused! I don’t even know how I managed to last as long as I did after that. Which, rude by the way, for you to third party like that. So now you have to start paying up. Every action has its conse-consa-con- whatever, you’re buying your own drinks now.”

One of the other patrons flagged him down and he excused himself to serve them whilst she looked at the remains of her own glass. Maybe she was pushing her luck trying to sway him into continuously supplying her with drinks, but it was funny to tease him about it. It didn’t take him long to finish up with his customer, flashing them a smile before sidling back over to where she was seated at the end of the bar, whipping out a dishcloth as he grabbed a glass to start cleaning.

“So, any exciting plans now we finally have some time off?”

“Natalie wanted to see me, so I’m staying with her for a while.”

“Oh, I see.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes, and took a sip from her drink in an attempt to cover her face, hoping there wasn’t too much colour in her cheeks. For as much as she liked to tease him, he was well aware of what her own buttons were. “What about you anyway?” She said, trying to deflect away from herself. “Are you finally spending more time with Hound?”

“Yeah,” he smiled in a dreamy sort of way, which was kind of cute and kind of gross, “they’re coming over to mine tonight, I’m gonna cook for them.”

“Trying to impress them?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I see. I’m sure you’ll do just fine. I wish you the best of luck in walking tomorrow.”

“Renee!” He seemed actually flustered going by the sudden blush on his cheeks and she couldn’t help but laugh. He furiously stared at the glass he was cleaning to try distract from her comment, which did nothing to hide his embarrassment. Renee was ecstatic.

“I’m not wrong though, am I?”

He paused in his cleaning and mumbled something. She waited for him to look at her and she gave him a hard look, raising her eyebrow when he failed to repeat what he’d said.

“C’mon El, you’ve been together for a while now, it’s not like you two haven’t...”

Again he remained silent, but his blush was rapidly spreading across his nose and cheeks.  _ Well,  _ she thought curiously,  _ this is new _ .

“Wait...You haven’t, have you? Wow. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Hey!” He protested, setting the glass down slightly harder than intended. “That’s not nice. I don’t- I mean, before them I didn’t used to sleep around  _ that  _ much.”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t!”

“Okay, you’re right, my mistake.” She said, taking a long sip of her drink. He nodded pointedly at her, relaxing a little, before she gently placed the glass down again and looked away as casually as she could before saying: “You were too busy crushing on them to even notice anyone else.”

Elliott gasped and then frowned at her. “You’re mean. You’re a mean person. I don’t want to be friends anymore.”

She shrugged. “Fair enough, but Path doesn’t understand when you’re being sarcastic so I’m all you’ve got. Unless of course you wanted to talk about this stuff with Octavio.”

“...Shut up.” He murmured weakly, taking out a separate cloth to start cleaning the bartop. She enjoyed teasing him, although she didn’t want to actually upset him, so she made a promise to herself to dial it back a bit. It was difficult to get him to open up about anything serious or to do with his feelings, and she didn’t want to make him feel alienated. And it was genuinely strange to hear that he’d not slept with them yet, so she was curious to find out what was holding him back.

“Seriously though. You really haven’t done anything together? Is everything okay?”

“Some people don’t need to sleep with others to have a fulfilling relationship Renee.”

He always had to make things difficult. She rolled her eyes, but knew he was just trying to deflect, so she kept pushing.

“Obviously. But I also know that you are not one of those people.”

His fervoured cleaning of the bar counter slowed for a second and he let out a small sigh. “We’re just taking things slow, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Of course not. Did they ask to?”

He paused. 

“... I did, actually.”

“You did? How come?”

“I don’t wanna rush things.”

Objectively, she knew he liked them. She’d had to watch him moon over Hound for so long that it wasn’t even funny. When they’d finally gotten together she’d been genuinely happy because she thought they’d be good together (and she’d finally stop having to listen to him whine about how cool they were and how they’d never like him back). But it was another thing altogether to see him like this, almost timid and nervous. It wasn’t a side of himself that he liked to display publicly, and she felt honoured that he was comfortable enough around her to show that side of himself. 

“You really do like them, huh?” She said softly.

He smiled at her sheepishly. “I  _ really  _ don’t wanna fuck this up. So I’m trying not to rush it.” 

“El. You’re not gonna fuck it up.”

“Yeah well I’ve thought that about plenty of things in the past and guess what, I still managed to mess it all up. It’s me, remember? It’s not like it’s out of the question.”

Renee shook her head. ”You need to give yourself more credit than that. There’s a lot in life that’s complicated, but this doesn’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, paying close attention.

“They clearly like you. You like them a whole lot. What else do you need?”

He seemed to mull his over, whilst he kept going over the same spot with the cloth, not doing anything to actually clean. Idly, she wondered if he’d make a dent in the counter top from his consistent scrubbing. “But what if-”

“Elliott.” She interrupted. “You can’t control these things. You’re only human, you’re both bound to make mistakes. I know you don’t want to mess things up, but sleeping with them isn’t going to send them running for the hills, give them more credit than that. They like you. You like them. I understand that you’re worried that they’ll be able to see through you and find something they don’t like but tell me something, have you said I love you to each other?”

“Yeah…” He answered, looking away shyly. From that information alone, Renee felt assured that he didn’t have anything to worry about. Hound did not seem like the kind of person to say such a thing if they did not mean it, and she knew just how much meaning came behind Elliott saying those words.

“Then you’re gonna be okay. I know why you’re nervous but it doesn’t have to be so complicated El. Just take things one day at a time. It’s less overwhelming that way.”

He gave her a look that suggested that he knew she spoke a little of her own experience, but he was nice enough to not prod or ask any questions for once, instead giving her a smile, one of his small, genuine ones that he rarely let anyone see. He let out a long nervous breath, finally putting the cleaning cloth away and she could tell that some of the tension had finally left him. Pleased with herself, she finished up the last remnants of her drink and slid the empty glass towards him pointedly.

“So, can I get another daiquiri on the house for giving you advice?”

As he began to splutter in astonishment the smile on her face was enough to lighten up the whole bar.

* * *

Much later that evening, Elliott found himself curled up on the sofa with Bloodhound. He’d closed the bar earlier that afternoon and ushered everyone out a couple hours before he usually did so he could get started on his cooking, which included kicking out a very smug and slightly tipsy Renee. One of these days he would stop giving her free drinks. He would! There had to be a way around her arguments, and he would find it and he looked forward to the day when she realised that he’d managed to outwit her.

But everything was going well. Great, even! He’d wanted to try something different and so he’d made them beef stroganoff, which had gone down pretty well, even if he did say so himself. It had been good for him to cook, there was something about the process that had always calmed him, it gave him something to focus on and it was easy to follow things step by step. It was hardly their first date, so it wasn’t as though he was the most nervous he’d ever been around them, but he was always looking to impress them and he still had the conversation with Renee lingering in the back of his mind. Bloodhound had come over whilst he’d been in the midst of preparing the ingredients and so they had mulled about his kitchen whilst he continued cooking. The image of them stood there, their hair fanning out around their shoulders, in casual clothes, leaning against his counters and listening to him with genuine interest whilst he rambled to them about something unimportant had brought a soft smile to his face. It was a sight that only he got to see, and it was a sight he treasured deeply. Not to mention the fact that they listened to everything he said with rapt attention, never telling him he was too much, or that he was rambling. Most people never bothered to actually listen to him when he spoke but Hound did. Hound always listened.

It had been a couple of hours since then. The two of them had eaten and talked about a variety of topics before they’d ended up together on the sofa. There was a show on in the background that neither of them were paying much attention to. Hound was resting their head on his shoulder, whilst Elliott was focused on admiring them, taking in their features: the slope of their jaw, the scars that splintered across their skin, the small braids in their hair, every small detail he catalogued and stowed away in his heart. Eventually he wanted to do more than just stare at them, at which point his hands began to innocently wander. The tips of his fingers brushed gently over one of their braids, as he looked at the twists of it with complete fascination. His other hand ended up on their waist, his thumb sweeping back and forth in a comforting motion. At the feeling of his hands on them, Hound lifted their head from his shoulder to look at him, a soft smile on their face. They looked so beautiful, Elliott thought, more beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen before. Neither of them said anything, and once his hand had reached the end of their braid he let his fingers rest on their neck, idly taking note of their pulse, which quickened slightly at his touches. They raised an eyebrow at him curiously, but didn’t say anything. Elliott only grinned at them in response, full of his usual charm. Was it wrong to want to just touch your partner?

His caresses clearly inspired them, as in the next moment they were moving their own hands, trailing them up the expanse of his arms to his chest, feeling the softness of his shirt. He watched them curiously, before they gave him a sly look and moved to climb into his lap. There wasn’t a chance to utter their name before they leaned forward to kiss him softly. This turn of events wasn’t something he was going to complain about though, so he held onto their waist and kissed them back, allowing himself to get lost in the softness of their mouth. He could never tire of kissing them, they kissed with their whole body, with a singular focus that stole his breath away each and every time. He let his fingers dig in slightly at their hips, satisfied to hear their breath hitch a fraction at the movement. To think there’d been a point where he’d been so afraid to talk to them, and now here they were, in his lap and kissing him like they only had each other left in the world… It was strange to think they’d managed to get so far.  _ Oh my god,  _ he thought to himself,  _ you have the most attractive person in the Outlands in your lap, stop being sappy and just be in the moment for once in your life. _

Eager to draw more noises out of them, he playfully bit at their bottom lip, which made a soft moan tumble from their mouth, as their grip on his shirt tightened. They kissed him harder in response, and he didn’t miss the way their hips rolled against his. He knew he was pushing it a bit, knew with absolute clarity that he was getting under their skin, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. They were so responsive to his actions, so noisy, it made him wonder what they’d be like if they did take things further. He bit them gently again and felt heat rush through him at the whine he received in response. A laugh track on the show long forgotten in the background startled the two of them apart, and Hound seemed to realise what they were doing and gave Elliott an apologetic smile, untangling themselves from around his neck and making a move to slide off of his lap and try hide their laboured breathing. Whenever previous situations had gotten to this stage Hound had always pulled themselves back before it went too far, and never once with an air of regret about it, nor disappointment. They respected his boundaries so thoroughly (and Elliott had always wondered whether that was because others so rarely respected their own). He knew without a doubt that if he let them get off his lap now then they’d sit back beside him with no mention of what had happened, the pair of them would go back to watching whatever they’d originally put on, talk for a while and eventually go to bed. It wouldn’t be brought up again, and they wouldn’t push him for more.

But maybe… Maybe he was ready for more. They’d been together for so long now, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep with them, he really did, it was all he could think about sometimes. Hell, he’d thought about it before they’d even gotten together. But there had always been that fear that he wouldn’t live up to expectations, or that once Hound saw him that vulnerable, they would realise things between them had been a mistake. Renee’s words echoed in his head, that maybe he should give them more credit, since they’d not walked away from him so far. And it wasn’t as though they’d hadn’t been through hardships together, or seen each other when the other was struggling. The memory of the time when he’d had a particularly difficult phone call with his mother came to the front of his mind, and instead of judging or telling him what to do, or how he should be reacting, Hound had just held him when he’d gotten off the phone. Let him grieve for things he couldn’t get back, and gave him a space to do so. And they never once pitied him for it, just held him until he was able to breathe again.

There weren’t many people Elliott trusted implicitly. He wanted this, he realised, wanted another way to show them just how much he loved them. He just had to take a leap of faith.

“Wait-” He said, reaching out and holding them in place before they could get off his lap.

“Elliott?” They asked, voice tinged with concern.

“I know we uh, talked about this a while back.” He began and took one of their hands in his own, entwining their fingers. “And we said we were gonna go slowly about this. Well, I mean I asked to go slow. But uh, I think, if you want to, and if you don’t that’s okay! It’s not a problem! I wouldn’t wanna do anything to make you unco-uncomfa- uncomfortable! That’s it… But I think I might be ready? For more? But only if you are. Frankly I could kiss you for the rest of time and be happy so uh. Yeah. Is that something you’d be interested in…?”

Hound sat patiently throughout his rambling, as they always did whenever he went off on a tangent, always accommodating for his nerves. When he was done they gently squeezed their linked hands and smiled at him with a soft, sweet expression.

“Elskan,” They said, their voice completely earnest, “there is nothing I would like more than to share all of myself with you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. But only if you are sure that you’re ready. I do not want you to think that this is something you owe me, or that you feel indebted to do. I want this if it is something you also truly want.”

It was. He knew that now. “I want this. I want  _ you _ . I always have it’s just… Ah, this gonna sound kinda dumb I guess, but I didn’t wanna scare you off.”

Hound leant forwards, their lips hovering just above his own. “I’m not going anywhere.” They whispered in promise. There was hardly any space between them but they still waited, looking into his eyes for one last confirmation that he wanted to go ahead with this. Knowing that even after their conversation Hound still wanted to give him an out if he needed it made his heart swell with love, and he nodded at them to say that it was okay, he wanted this. He briefly saw the edges of Hound’s mouth curl in a smile, before they closed the gap between them and kissed him and oh- That felt  _ different _ . His eyes slipped shut as he kissed them back and he could tell that the floodgates were open now, they kissed him so feverently, with a hunger he’d not really experienced from them before, something that had always simmered away under the surface but never been truly expressed. Well, they were certainly expressing it now as they pressed him further into the couch. Elliott felt as though his whole body was scorching, the gentle sighs and gasps from Hound making arousal rush through him like a flood and he held onto them desperately, trying to keep himself afloat. Hound moved their kisses away from his mouth and down his throat, their hips slowly shifting in his lap to grind against him and Elliott, determined to make them feel good too, slipped his own hands up under the back of their shirt to pull them closer, which resulted in them making a breathy moan and okay, yep, he needed them in the bedroom five minutes ago.

“My room?” He asked, surprised at how wrecked his own voice was from kissing alone. He was almost tempted to have the two of them stay there, have Hound take him right then and there on the couch but that was something they could do another time - for as turned on as he was, he wanted to do this properly and the couch probably wasn’t the most comfortable of locations for what they were about to do.

“Yes please.” They replied, making a move to stand. As Elliott turned the TV off they walked over to one of the windows and opened it. He was about to ask why exactly they wanted to keep one open but they answered him before he could get the question out.

“So Artur can come in.” They explained, evidently not wanting any interruptions and Elliott was glad for their foresight in that matter. With a smile he offered them his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze when they took it, and guided them into his room, his heart racing with a giddy excitement he hadn’t felt in years. Sure, he was in his thirties now and he had plenty of experience tucked away under his belt, so it wasn’t like he was going into this blind and yet somehow it felt as though he was; the overwhelming need to treat them well, to have it be good for them was at the front of his mind, and as he shut the door behind them, he realised he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about that. He liked to talk a good talk, but his last few sexual encounters he’d had been more Mirage rather than Elliott. Which wasn’t to say they’d been bad, it was just that people had wanted a specific experience, rather than sleeping with the guy behind the decoys. Did Hound want that? Did they want him to take the lead with this? How was he supposed to do that again? 

The nerves started to creep back in, and he tried to not dwell on them as he dimmed the lights to the room. What did he do now? Kissing was good right? With that in mind he pulled Hound back into his arms before they could notice his growing anxiety. Their hands immediately grabbed at his waist whilst he cupped their cheeks and kissed them hard until they were breathless and whining. Hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he obliged their unspoken request, quickly breaking away from them to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to one side of the room, not caring too much where it landed. That would be a problem for future Elliott, current Elliott was much too focused on getting Hound in a similar state of undress. He looked at what they were wearing and paused for a moment, trying to work out where to start. Even outside of the ring they always wore so many layers, which he never understood because they were always so warm why did they need so many layers, was he supposed to take them off individually, would they all come off in one, why-

“Elskan.” They prompted, placing a hand gently on his chest. He blinked at them in confusion, before watching as they took his hands in their own, and only then did he realise he was shaking a little.

“It is okay if you don’t want to do this.” They said softly, and Elliott cursed himself for giving them the wrong idea.

“No no, I do! I really,  _ really  _ do. I want you so bad baby.” 

“You’re trembling.”

“Not because I don’t want this… It’s just been a long time, y’know? A really long time, longer than I’d like to admit and I… I really want this to be good for you. I don’t wanna mess this up.”

Hound rocked forward on their feet to kiss his cheek. “Beloved,” they began, an endearment that never failed to make him blush, “ekki hafa áhyggjur. It has similarly been a long time for myself. We can go as slow as we need to, but you do not need to worry about it being good for me. It will be good because it is with you. There is no need to try and impress me Elliott, I am here because I want to be, and I wish to see you enjoy yourself too. Perhaps… If it would ease your mind, I can take the lead?”

_ Oh thank god,  _ he thought to himself. That would be ideal, he couldn’t fuck things up if he had Hound telling him what to do. And the more he thought about it, the more he realised just how much that idea appealed to him, of being at Hound’s commands. Images of him being on his knees for them rushed to his mind and the shock of arousal that rushed through him almost had him whimpering. Not trusting his voice to give away his current state, he nodded back at them, which earned him a smile in return as they went ahead and removed their upper layers, gently placing them to one side unlike Elliott’s frantic de-clothing a few moments prior. Now that they were stood there shirtless, Elliott suddenly realised this was the first time he’d seen them as such. And wow, they were so unbelievably breath-taking. There were scars and tattoos over their arms and chest and he desperately wanted to know the story for each and every one of them. He’d always known he was lucky that they’d even looked in his general direction and found affection for him, but seeing them now, like this, Elliott realised he was the luckiest guy in the Outlands. Evidently him being completely enamoured with them must have shown on his face because they stepped towards him with a deep fondness in their eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” They murmured, and he let them, yielding to them completely as they kissed him soft and sweet. His hands were immediately on their skin, running his fingers down their arms and over their chest, mapping out everywhere he could touch. Hound shivered under his touch, and he felt their hands come up and tangle in his hair, tugging gently at the locks. The sensations of it made him gasp, and his exploration of their body was halted slightly when their kisses left his mouth and trailed across his cheek and down the column of his throat. Their teeth grazed against him teasingly, their tongue lapping at a patch of skin before they bit down gently and sucked, which made him whimper as arousal surged through him.

“Bloodhound…” He whined, his hips pushing forward to grind against theirs. They hummed in acknowledgement, moving to leave more marks on his throat. He was so turned on he felt dizzy, and his heart was racing in his chest as they continued to mark him up. His whole body felt hot and he wanted nothing more than for them to leave their claim on him, leaving evidence of what they were doing to him. The pair of them had never officially broken the news to the rest of the legends, but they all knew, it was a really terribly kept secret, and more often than not people like Ajay and Anita would inquire as to how the pair of them were doing. But Elliott wondered what they’d all say if he came in without his scarf, with bite marks and hickies all over his neck, his skin mottled with deep purples and reds. To have all of them look at him and know explicitly that Hound had done this to him, that he was theirs completely, a moan slipped out of his mouth at the thought. Eventually they pulled away from his neck, satisfied with their work, and walked him backwards to the edge of the bed.

“Lie down...” They whispered in his ear, and he eagerly followed their instruction. The sheets were soft beneath him as he laid back, watching Hound intently as they straddled his lap and gazed lovingly down at him. 

“If it is alright… I would like to have you inside me this time.”

Elliott forgot to breathe for a moment, too enamoured with how beautiful they looked right then, and then the thought of actually being inside them and how it would feel. “You sure?” He asked, a little breathless. “I want you to have a good time.”

“I can assure you that I will most certainly enjoy myself. You do not need to worry elskan, we have plenty of time for all the things I want to do with you.”

“Oh?” Elliott grinned up at them. “You thought about doing things to me?”

“Many things.” They admitted with a flush to their cheeks, though they were anything but shy. 

“Yeah? Like what?”

The corner of their mouth quirked upwards in a smirk as they let their hands roam over his chest, thinking over their answer carefully.

“I want to fuck you.” They began, looking him in the eye. “When it is late at night and I am in bed alone I often imagine what it would be like to be inside you. I think about how pretty you would sound begging me to go faster. I dream of what you must look like when you come undone, how you would cry my name…” 

Slowly they started to grind their hips against him, a soft moan escaping them at the friction. “But there is so much more than that... All those harnesses you wear make me want to tie you up. Would you like that? You would be such a beautiful sight… I’d keep you on the edge for hours teasing you until you couldn’t take it anymore. But I want you to fuck me too… Want to tell you how to do it just right. There have been many sleepless nights where I have imagined you inside me, taking me apart, fucking me slow and deep... I think about you teasing me, until I’m begging for you to touch me. I want you to push me past my limits, until I am pleading for you to have mercy on me, I want you to have me crying out your name into the dead of night. Oh Elliott… There is so much I want to do to you.”

Their hips continued to grind against his, biting their lip as they watched for his expression. Elliott, upon hearing everything they had to say, felt all the remaining blood in his head shoot straight down his body to where he was so very, very hard. “Um,” he said unhelpfully, trying desperately to both string together a coherent thought and not come right there and then. He’d thought about this kind of stuff before but never in such detail and hearing Hound lay out their fantasies and the fact that they’d touched themselves to the thought of him was really,  _ really  _ doing it for him. “We should- Yes. To all of that. Please.”

He wasn’t sure what expression he was making, but whatever it was it made Hound chuckle and made them slow down their thrusts a little. “Another time,” they said fondly, “tonight is about making you feel good.”

“Definitely feeling good right now, so good, kiss me again baby please…”

Thankfully they were more than happy to oblige him, leaning down and pressing themselves against him, every point of contact between their skin like electricity. Elliott catalogued every sigh that came from their mouth, every breathless whimper, savoured each and every noise they made as the two of them thrust against each other. His hands ran over the expanse of their back, making note of each scar he stumbled across. He’d never slept with someone he’d cared about this much and it was different, it felt so much better and he might not have believed in any Gods the way that Hound did, but he mentally sent out a thank you to any higher power that was listening for blessing him with someone as wonderful as them. 

After kissing him thoroughly they sat back and climbed off of him. “Stay there…” They murmured, as they began to remove their trousers and underwear. He nodded, all too eager to follow their instructions, and he allowed himself to shamelessly stare at them as they finished getting undressed. There was more scarring down their legs, and he gazed with hunger at their thighs. Logistically he knew that Hound was strong, but being able to actually see how stacked they were up close gave him ideas, several ideas, ones that he was definitely going to bring up with them another time. Once they were done they turned their attention back to him, hooking their fingers into the waistband of his trousers, and as he lifted his hips up so they could pull away his clothing, he was struck by thoughts of how nervous he’d been when he’d first had sex, how when his clothes had come off he’d been suddenly terrified of the idea of being truly seen by someone, and so he’d babbled away to try and distract his partner in some blind hope that they wouldn’t judge him. But there and then with Hound, all he felt was excitement, acceptance and love. A thrill ran through him when Hound turned back to him after putting his clothes to one side and looked at him with an adoring gaze. “Sjáðu þig…” They breathed, climbing back onto the bed and running their hands over him with an air of complete devotion.

“Like what you see?” He asked with a small grin, which turned into a gasp when Hound pressed kisses down his chest. 

“Elskan…” They murmured, kissing further and further down until they hovered just above where he was achingly hard. “The Gods could not have crafted you any more perfectly.”

Fuck. Elliott did his best to hold back a whimper because wow okay that was a huge ego boost but holy shit - Hound looked like they were going to  _ devour  _ him. He barely got a chance to respond before their mouth was on his length, and whatever he was about to say died in his throat as he groaned and let his head fall back. Their mouth was so hot around him, all he could do was whisper their name over and over. All of the times he’d thought about the two of them together, he’d never thought about them doing this to him, in fact he’d only ever thought about their positions reversed. He almost wished he had thought about it, even though nothing could have prepared him for how good Hound was with their mouth, how they were taking him apart with such a simple thing. But for as much as he was really enjoying what they were doing to him, he wasn’t sure that this was how he wanted things to go, and so he tugged at their hair a fraction to get their attention.

“Wait-” he said, relieved when Hound immediately stopped what they were doing, lifting their head off him and taking a moment to squeeze his thigh in a comforting gesture, and immediately he felt grounded and reassured. “Are you alright?” They asked, concern evident in their voice. “Do you not wish me to continue?”

“T-Trust me I do, but… another time? Want you to be up here… Need you close to me.”

Hound looked at him softly and without saying another word climbed back so they were straddling his lap instead, meeting him half way as he sat up straight whilst they cupped his face and kissed him lovingly. 

“Ég mun alltaf halda þér nálægt ástvinur.” They said quietly against his lips.

“You being sweet on me?” 

“Perhaps. You are very easy to be sweet on.”

Elliott felt his heart hammering in his chest. “...Bloodhound?”

“Yes kærasti?”

“I love you.”

He meant it. He’d never loved anyone like he’d loved them. He wasn’t sure he’d ever meant those words until them, had never found anybody to love so thoroughly. They smiled so brightly that the tips of their canines poked out, and they took his hand in their own. “And I, you, Elliott.” They replied, bringing their joint hands up and kissing his knuckles. “Are you still sure this is what you want?”

“Yes. Completely.”

“Alright. Do you have anything I can use to…?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got you.”

He reached over into his bedside drawer to pull out a mostly full bottle of lube. It hadn’t seen any action in a while, other than for himself on especially lonely nights, so the damn thing was probably thrilled to be getting some actual use with another human being. He handed it over to them and watched as they squeezed some onto their fingers, their nose wrinkling as they spread it about. He tilted an eyebrow at them in an unspoken question and the corners of their mouth twitched in a shy smile. “It is colder than I expected.” They explained, and Elliott grinned at them, unable to help pressing a soft kiss to their cheek, feeling completely and utterly besotted. After a moment he let his kisses turn from sweet and playful to well-intentioned, travelling down their face, dusting them gently over their cheeks until he reached the underside of their jaw, where he pressed his kisses harder, just as they slipped their fingers inside of themself. They let out a shuddering breath as Elliott started to leave his own marks on them, followed by a quiet moan as they started pressing their fingers slowly in and out of themself.

“Can I touch you?” He whispered in their ear and they nodded enthusiastically. One of his hands went to their waist to keep them steady whilst he let the other teasingly trail down the tensing muscles of their stomach, going further and further south until his hand was finally on them, touching them slowly. They let out a whimper when he did, the hand that wasn’t inside of them holding onto Elliott’s shoulder tightly. His tongue dragged over their neck, as he drank in every breathy sound that left their mouth, every single noise they made flooding him with hedy arousal, to the point where he almost felt light-headed. Sure, he had imagined this, wondered what it might be like, but to hear them like this? It was exhilarating. And fuck, they hadn’t even gotten to the main part yet. A strand of hair fell in front of their face and Elliott let go of their waist so he could tuck it behind their ear.

“You look so beautiful…” He murmured, and on some ridiculously romantic impulse, pressed kisses to the spider web of scars over their skin. He felt Hound gently nuzzle him, nose pressed into his hair, and he turned to give them attention, finding himself swept up into a blinding kiss. They slid their fingers out of themselves and threw their arms around him, groaning into his mouth as they grinded against him. It was like being swept up by a storm and Elliott held onto them tightly, his anchor throughout it all. 

After a short time they were out of breath from kissing and pulled away, putting their hands on his chest. “Lay back…” They urged, and Elliott did as he was told, letting himself get comfortable, his eyes not leaving them for a single second. Any of his nerves from before had been soothed away and he knew he was ready for this. Hound waited for just another second, giving him a final out should he want it, but there was nothing to turn away from. This was the love of his life. He wanted this more than he’d wanted anything. He nodded at them and they smiled back, before guiding him inside them. And- oh.

_ Oh. _

They slowly inched their way down onto him, and between the feeling of finally being inside them and the look on Hound’s face, Elliott thought he might genuinely pass out. 

It took a moment for them to settle themselves after he was completely inside them. Their eyes had fluttered shut, but they opened again slowly and gazed down at him. “Are you alright?” They asked, voice breathy and shaky. It was so fucking attractive and Elliott swallowed hard, his thoughts focused on the fact that it was him doing that to them, he was the reason they were in this state.

“Yeah.” He replied, unsurprised to hear his voice in a similar state to their own. They shifted a little to get comfortable and let out a pleased sigh. “You feel incredible…” They murmured, rolling their hips forward gently. Elliott was too busy letting out a moan to reply, but it was them that felt incredible, so hot and warm around him, there was no way he was going to last for a long time if they were going to whisper compliments to him whilst they rode him. They started slowly, rolling their hips and taking in his reactions with an attentive eye. He couldn’t help but whine as they started setting a pace, lifting themselves up and down on his length. He was never going to recover from this, he realised. He’d have to avoid them in every single match from there on out, because if they ended up pinning him to the floor in any capacity he was going to get hard in an instant and that was going to be mortifying.

He was vaguely aware of the whimpers tumbling from his mouth, each one seeming to spur Hound on a little more. The need to touch them flared up strongly and he grabbed onto their thighs, feeling the hard muscle beneath his hands and how they tensed beneath his grip. He couldn’t wait for next time they did this because then it would be his turn and he was going to absolutely wreck them, suck bruises next to their scars on their thighs and work his way up until his mouth was on them, let them tangle their fingers in his hair and pull as he worshipped them. But that was for another time. As they were, he let his nails drag down their skin, which made them groan. 

“Þér líður svo vel inni í mér...”

They trailed off whatever they were saying with a whine and he might not have known what they were saying, but hearing Hound rambling and moaning in their mother tongue was so unbelievably hot. They tensed around him briefly and Elliott swore, his hips thrusting up into them a little. 

“You look so beautiful.” Hound whispered, taking in his flustered state, the way his chest rose and fell every time they slid back down on his length, the sweat that glistened on his brow, how his dark eyes had not left them for a single second. 

“You should see the view from down here. You’re so gorgeous Houndie, do you feel good?”

“Yes,” they breathed, “so good...”

They leaned down to kiss him and he met them halfway, pushing himself up so he was sat upright, immediately wrapping his arms around them. One of Hound’s hands came to rest on his neck, their thumb pressing into the bruises they had made earlier and he whined into their mouth. They rolled their hips teasingly and oh, they knew exactly what they were doing to him. He whispered their name like a prayer as they moved achingly slow against him.

“You fit me so perfectly…” They whispered in his ear, voice low and husky. “Do you feel that elskan?”

“Baby…” He whimpered, reeling from their words. Desperate to try to get them back in some capacity he began to leave more marks on their throat, continuing from where he’d left off earlier, wanting them to look just as wrecked as he felt. He felt them tighten around him, gasps falling from their mouth as he grazed their skin with his teeth.

“Oh… Elliott… Svo góður drengur.”

The rolling of their hips, previously teasing, increased in pace as they continued to whisper praises to him as he left his mark on them, all over their neck until he was satisfied, at which point he moved to press kisses all over their chest. He felt a hand sink into his hair and tug gently and he couldn’t help but groan.

“Houndie…” He whined as he let his eyes slip shut, the sensations overwhelming. “You’re gonna make me come… I wanted to make you come first.”

They stopped moving for a second, and Elliott was torn between being thankful that he had a chance to catch his breath and also never wanting them to stop what they were doing. In the next moment their other hand was on his face, cupping his cheek and tilting his head so they were looking at each other. “I promised you I would take the lead,” they started, their thumb dragging slowly over his lower lip, “do not hold back from me.”

They started moving again, and Elliott knew there was no way that he was going to last for much longer. 

“I want to feel you inside me when you come. You’ve been so good Elliott... Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Oh fuck. Alright. He was definitely not going to last long at all.

“Bloodhound…” He whispered desperately, edging closer and closer. They were pushing all of his buttons, and he was so close to going over the edge.

“That’s it…” They encouraged, picking up their pace and tugging harder at his hair. “Ertu nálægt? Won’t you come for me?”

Their words sent him over the edge and Elliott grabbed frantically at them as he came, a sob escaping him as his whole body tensed. Hound murmured their praises to him in a mix of their languages as he slowly came back to himself, trembling and breathing hard. When his head cleared they guided him into a soft kiss, so much tender than the ones they’d just been exchanging. But Elliott didn’t miss the way their thighs were shaking, and knew that they were still yet to have their own release. And it was about time he returned the favour, after they’d made him come like that, hard enough that he was sure he’d seen stars.

“I love you so much Houndie… Are you close too? Can I touch you? Please let me touch you...”

Hound nodded, and Elliott wasted no time squeezing their waist before resting one hand on their lower back to keep them steady, whilst the other slipped down to touch them. The instant his hand was on them they began whining, their forehead coming to rest against his, eyes fluttering shut and breath coming heavy. 

“Just like that…” They murmured, sliding their arms around his neck for support. Elliott had always liked to think of himself as an attentive lover and so he watched their expression as he touched them, watched for every hitch of breath, what elicited noises and what didn’t, let himself work out what all their buttons were, the same way they had done to him.

“Is that good Houndie?” He asked, speeding up his hand movements. “Just wanna make you feel good, want you to feel the way you made me feel. Shit, you’re so beautiful, you’re so gorgeous baby.”

“Elliott…” Their voice cracked on his name and okay, that was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen. He doubled his efforts, acutely aware of how they were trembling in his lap, and realised that they had slipped a hand into his hair again to steady themselves. They were so close, he could feel it, all they needed was a little push.

“That’s it baby, it’s your turn now. I’ve got you… Let me make you come…”

The grip on his hair tightened as they came, and Elliott was starstruck with how beautiful they looked in that moment; he wanted to make them come over and over again just to see the way they lost themselves in that feeling. When they were done they slumped against him, panting heavily and Elliot held them tightly in an embrace, rubbing their back in a soothing and gentle fashion. It took them a short while to come back to themselves, but when they finally seemed a little more coherent Elliott was immediately looking them in the eye to try and check on them. 

“Are you okay? Do you need water? Is your breathing okay, I can get-”

“Elliott.” They interrupted, smiling softly. “I am alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very much so.”

He smiled back at them, and all of a sudden felt laughter start to bubble up, and he giggled before he could catch himself. Hound stared at him for a second in disbelief, before they found themselves laughing along with him. It must have been the last of his nervous energy melting away, but as the pair of them giggled with each other, he realised how ridiculous he’d been to have been so worried about this. Why had he been so nervous? And for so long? He should have known that it was going to be fine. It was with Bloodhound, how could it have been anything other than perfect? 

“Are you okay elskan?” They eventually asked, after the two of them had calmed down.

“Me?”

  
  
“Yes, you. I know how much this meant to you. Are you feeling okay?”

How was he feeling? Cherished, cared for, loved in a way he’d never experienced previously. Completely and utterly over the moon. And yet all of that still felt hollow somehow, the depths of his feelings were so vast, how was he supposed to sum all of them up? Where did he even begin to explain how he felt?

“Good, I feel good.” He settled with. Hound raised an eyebrow.

“Just good?” They teased, grinning at him. 

“So good.” He said, kissing their cheeks. “Amazing. You were in-incr- incredible, wow. You were… I’ve never had it feel like that before. You were perfect…”

“You flatter me.” 

“I mean it.”

He looked them in the eye, taken aback by the love and tenderness he found there. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, being serious for a moment, “for waiting for me. And for taking care of me. I love you Houndie.”

Hound brushed their noses together. “You do not need to thank me for that, beloved. I love you too. Svo mikið.”

“Was it good for you?”

They smiled. “It was perfect.”

For a short while the two of them simply sat there, basking in the afterglow and love they had for one another, leaning on each other for comfort. It wasn’t until a cold shiver passed through him that Elliott realised they really ought to clean themselves up.

“You know, I gotta say… As good as that was I feel a bit gross now.” He admitted, becoming increasingly aware of the cooling sweat on his skin, and the various fluids between them. 

“Shower? I can wash your hair if you want.” It was a mildly selfish request since he liked being able to do anything for them, but after everything they’d done for him tonight it was the least he could do to offer something in return.

Bloodhound however frowned at this, which Elliott had to admit was kind of adorable. They tended to act a little petulant when they were sleepy which Elliott could see they were starting to get, and it was something he always found incredibly endearing. They always denied it of course, but Elliott saw right through them.

“But it is so much effort to move…” They mock complained. “Can we not just stay here? Look I am conveniently already in your arms, just where I want to be.”

He was almost tempted to oblige them. Almost. But frankly, the pair of them really did need a shower. 

“Babe if you stay like this your legs are gonna cramp and believe me, you do not want that.” He punctuated his point by caressing their thighs gently. “And if we go to bed like this you’re gonna regret it in the morning when you wake up and feel gross because it all dried on you overnight.”

“Oh look, I’m already falling asleep, I cannot move…”

Elliott laughed at their antics, as they leant forward against his shoulder, trying to feign sleep. 

“Houndie. We need to shower.”

They sighed against his skin, their fake frustration amusing. “I suppose if you insist.”

They slowly climbed off of his lap, letting him finally slip out of them, and once they stood up they took the opportunity to stretch, the muscles of their back flexing as they did so, with Elliott watching them with great interest. With a satisfied hum Hound took a step forward towards the bathroom as Elliott rose from the bed and watched with great amusement as their legs trembled as they walked. Hound turned their head to look at him and rolled their eyes fondly at the grin that was currently splitting Elliott’s face in two.

“Not a word…” They muttered, making an attempt to walk as normally as they could. Elliott kept quiet, but mentally congratulated himself on being able to do that to them despite not being the one in charge. To try and be something of a gentleman though, he caught up with them and took their hand, leading them into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and whilst waiting for the water to heat up, he stood behind Hound, who was looking in the mirror, and wrapped his arms around them in an embrace, resting his head on their shoulder. He noticed them looking at the marks he’d left, and he immediately was drawn to his own neck, thoroughly painted with hickies and bite marks. Perhaps he wouldn’t wear his scarf next time he was out, maybe he’d work a shift with them all on display. There was a good chance some of their fellow legends would come in and see him like that, but he didn’t care what they had to say, he could take any of their ribbing. He would display his marks with pride. 

The heat of the shower felt absolutely wonderful hitting his skin once they finally stepped inside. The steam made him feel a little sleepy, so he made a mental note to not stay in too long, but he also didn’t want to rush the process of washing their hair. So often it was them taking care of him, whether it was saving his ass in the ring, or in more subtle ways like they had this evening, knowing what his needs were and doing what they could to fulfill them. Up until that evening it hadn’t necessarily been sexual, but they were very in tune as to when he needed to talk about something, when he needed space, when he needed comfort. They were so good to him, and so he cherished moments like this, when he could make them feel cared for. After all, they’d been alone for so long, and they’d trusted him enough to let him into their life and their heart. The least he could do was show them how much he cherished them.

He took his time putting product into their hair, combing it through and working it in with his fingers, whilst they kept their eyes shut, a fond smile on their face all the while. Between rinsing the various products out he kept pressing soft kisses to their lips, unable to help himself, affection practically seeping out of him. Once he was done the pair of them washed themselves separately, doing so with relative speed, drowsiness having caught up to them both and the need to go to sleep urging them to hurry up. When they stepped out of the shower, Elliott handed them a towel for their hair and quickly dried himself off. “Let me go change the sheets.” He said, leaving them to use the bathroom whilst he stepped back into the bedroom.

The actual washing could be dealt with tomorrow he decided, as he pulled on a clean pair of boxer shorts; laundry was all future Elliott’s problem. Right now Elliott in the moment just wanted to get Hound back into bed with him so they could both hold each other and go to sleep. He stripped the sheets from the duvet and threw them to one side of the room, where his discarded clothes from earlier lay, and made quick work of putting on the spare sheets. By the time he was done Hound was coming back out of the bathroom, and he kissed them briefly on the cheek as they swapped places, as Elliott went to relieve himself and brush his teeth. 

By the time he came back out Hound had already turned the lights off and settled comfortably under the covers, the only light in the room being the faint lights of the city pouring in through the bottom of the window. Elliott walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers to slip in next to them, noticing in the dim light of the room that Hound had borrowed one of his shirts to wear to bed, which made his heart swell with affection. He smiled at them tenderly as they reached out for him with needy hands, and he was more than happy to oblige them. He allowed himself to be pulled into their embrace, immediately tangling their legs together as he buried his head in their shoulder. They hummed quietly, and Elliott wasn’t sure he’d ever seen them quite so happy. He nuzzled indulgently against Hound’s neck, exhaustion settling deep into his limbs. He knew it wouldn’t be too long before they were both asleep, if Hound was anywhere near as tired as he was.

“I’m glad we waited.” He murmured into the dark, and a second later felt them press a kiss into his curls.

“I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.” They replied sleepily. He shifted a little in their arms so that he could look at them, and noticed that their eyes were already shut. Patiently he waited for them to open them again, so he could look at them properly as he said what he wanted to say. Eventually they did, after feeling his gaze on them.

“I love you.” He said, completely earnestly. It was hardly the first time he’d said it that night, but the depth of meaning behind his words was not lessened by that fact. The corners of their eyes crinkled as they smiled at his words, and Elliott’s heart ached at the sheer amount of fondness in their expression.

“I love you too.” They said, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Out of all the kisses they’d shared so far, Elliott was sure that this one was the sweetest they’d had. But it was clear that they were on the verge of falling asleep, and so he let himself indulge in kissing them for a little longer before he pulled back, fondly reaching up and letting his fingers run through their hair, still a little damp from their shower. He pressed one final kiss to their forehead, before settling back comfortably in their arms.

“Goodnight Houndie.”

“Goodnight… Dreymi þig vel ástin mín.”

Before he shut his eyes he let his gaze linger on them, wanting to commit the exact image of them to memory: relaxed, sleepy, and completely at ease. The most beautiful person he’d ever met inside and out, someone who had now seen him, all of him, and had not backed away. He loved them. He loved them so very deeply.

Only when he was sure that he could trace their likeness in the stars did he finally close his eyes and allow himself to succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Elskan - My love
> 
> Ekki hafa áhyggjur - Do not worry
> 
> Sjáðu þig - Look at you
> 
> Ég mun alltaf halda þér nálægt ástvinur - I will always keep you close beloved 
> 
> Kærasti - Darling
> 
> Þér líður svo vel inni í mér - You feel so good inside me
> 
> Svo góður drengur - Such a good boy
> 
> Ertu nálægt? - Are you close?
> 
> Svo mikið - So much
> 
> Dreymi þig vel ástin mín - Sweet dreams my love
> 
> *****
> 
> please leave a comment if you can!! they mean the whole world to me <3
> 
> you can find me at:  
> tumblr: [doubletaptrigger](https://doubletaptrigger.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [loopunderground](https://twitter.com/loopunderground)


End file.
